ec_star_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader's sith empire
|headofgov=Dark Lord of the Sith |headofstate=Dark Lord of the Sith |religious=Sith/Dark Jedi |established=3959 BBYKnights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide |restored= |fragmented=3955 BBY |formed=*Revanchists *Galactic Republic *Remnants of Exar Kun's Sith Empire |reorganized=3954 BBY |anthem= |executive= |holiday= |legislative= |judicial= |commander=*Darth Revan (3959 BBY–3957 BBY) *Darth Malak (3957 BBY–3956 BBY) |defacto=Darth Revan |founding= |dissolved=3950 BBY |era=Old Republic era}} This Sith Empire was founded by Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Revan, and his apprentice, Darth Malak, as a dark side organization in direct opposition to the Galactic Republic and its Jedi defenders. Built upon a hardened core of veterans from the Mandalorian Wars, and a host of Jedi converts, this new galactic power very nearly succeeded in conquering the Republic during the Jedi Civil War. After the redemption of Revan and the death of Malak, the Empire splintered into factions before finally dissolving entirely circa 3950 BBY. History The founding Revan.]] The Sith Empire's beginnings could be found in the end of the Mandalorian Wars. The Republic's Jedi commander Revan, on whom the bloody war had took its dark toll, forced a final battle with the Mandalorians above the planet Malachor V, where he dueled their leader Mandalore the Ultimate to the death while the two factions' fleets waited above. In Mandalore's final moments, he informed Revan that he had been influenced by a mysterious faction of Sith. After the Mandalorian fleet experienced a crushing defeat above Malachor and surrendered, Revan and his friend Malak traveled to the ice world of Rekkiad to investigate their fallen foe's claims. From there, they followed a trail that led them into the Unknown Regions with almost a third of the Republic fleet—justifying their departure by claiming to be pursuing the remaining Mandalorian forces. However, Revan and Malak eventually found their way to Dromund Kaas and discovered that the Sith Empire still lived. Their attempt to eliminate the Sith Emperor went horribly wrong, with the Emperor dominating their minds and finally turning them to the dark side. Programming them to attack the Republic in order to test the enemy's weaknesses, the Emperor named the two Dark Lords of the Sith and bestowing the Darth title on them. The Emperor then tasked them to use their knowledge of the forgotten Rakatan Infinite Empire to find the legendary Star Forge, which would help him create an armada that would crush the RepublicTimeline 8: The Jedi Civil War. The next year saw them secretly search for ancient Star Maps which would lead them to the Station. Revan was to prepare the major offensive against the Republic by the order of the Emperor. However, the Emperor underestimated the two former Jedi's resolve—Revan and Malak broke free of their conditioning almost immediately upon their departure and began to act of their own will. From the deck of the Star Forge, hidden in the unmapped Lehon system, Revan founded a new Sith Empire in direct opposition to the Emperor, intending to conquer the Republic and remake it into something that could withstand the Emperor's assault. Adapting the teachings of the ancient Sith to his own needs, he then took his friend Malak as his apprentice. A year after their apparent disappearance, Revan and Malak returned at the head of a massive invasion fleet made up of Republic vessels such as the Leviathan, as well as strange hybrid technologies built by the Star Forge. They were crewed by experienced ex-Republic veterans, and commanded by some of the finest officers that the Republic had produced including Admiral Saul Karath, General Derred, and Mon Halan. Calling themselves the Sith, they declared war on the Republic. The Jedi Civil War .]] With Darth Revan at the helm, the Sith invasion was all but unstoppable. His Sith assassins secretly flooded into the Republic from their base on Malachor V, killing and/or abducting Jedi throughout Republic space. In Sith outposts on Lehon, Dxun, and Korriban, Revan's most faithful servants broke captured Jedi and led them to the dark side. The Sith conspired with Czerka Corporation, one of the richest and most powerful galaxy-spanning companies of the time, to amass much needed resources. They also secured a place on the ocean planet of Manaan, thanks to the native Selkath neutrality, and so were able to export the healing agent kolto to their forces. As the Sith's conquest continued unchecked, worlds began to secede to the Sith invasion fleet voluntarily, either out of fear of what had happened to Telos IV or because they believed that the corrupt and ineffectual Republic was finally about to fall. The Republic, however, still had one last card to play—the Jedi. Time and again, the Republic armadas were saved from certain destruction by the prowess of a young Jedi Padawan named Bastila Shan. During a long string of Republic losses, her skills in battle meditation staved off utter defeat. When the Sith were on the brink of victory, Revan's flagship was invaded by a Jedi strike team during an ambush. Led by Bastila, the Jedi were able to corner Revan on the bridge. Ever ambitious, Malak fired upon his master's vessel, hoping to destroy all of his enemies with one swift stroke, but all did not go as he had planned. The ship was destroyed, but the Jedi were able to escape with a critically injured Revan. The betrayal of Darth Malak After the apparent death of Revan, Malak crowned himself as the new Dark Lord of the Sith and continued his former master's war of conquest, but he did not share Revan's vision. Afterwards, he took his own apprentice, Darth Bandon. Whereas Revan had kept key Republic infrastructure intact for the purposes of post-war rebuilding, Malak and Bandon were believers in more brutal methods. Likely ignorant of Revan's original intentions, they preferred an all-out war of destruction and carnage. Malak's primary objective quickly became the assassination or capture of Bastila Shan. He almost got his wish when Bandon overwhelmed and boarded her flagship, the Endar Spire, during a Sith ambush over the world of Taris. Bastila managed to flee the battle in an escape pod. She was soon joined by an amnesiac Revan who had escaped the Endar Spire with the aid of Saul Karath's old protégé Captain Carth Onasi. After a fruitless quarantine and search of the planet, Darth Malak ordered Admiral Karath to destroy it. The entire surface of Taris—including all life there—was utterly obliterated during a combined sterilization operation by the Sith fleet, but Bastila, Revan and their party managed to escape and flee to the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine onboard a stolen smuggler vessel named the Ebon Hawk. .]] On Dantooine, the unaware Revan was retrained in the ways of the Force before given a quest of vital importance to the Republic—retracing Darth Revan's path to the Star Forge. After obtaining data from three damaged Rakatan Star Maps and with the death of Bandon, the crew of the Ebon Hawk were captured by Saul Karath's command ship, the Leviathan. Fortunately, Bastila and her party managed to escape from their cells and confronted Saul Karath on the bridge, where he was killed. On the verge of escaping the vessel, Darth Malak arrived and faced them. During the confrontation, Revan's true identity was revealed and Bastila sacrificed herself so that he and the others could escape. She was captured by Malak and after being tortured, she fell to the dark side and became his new apprentice. The fall .]] Having discovered the ancient Star Maps on Dantooine, Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan, and Korriban, Ernst skywalker and his army were able to piece together the location of the Star Forge. The Confederate navy were summoned to Lehon and a massive space battle took place between the confederacy and Sith forces. After a confrontation with darth Vader Ernst Skywalker defeated the dark lord and The galactic ended as Darth vader died at the hands of Skywalker. With Vader gone and the Star Forge destroyed, the Sith Empire was finally destroyed Military Upon their return to known space, the Sith were well equipped for battle. The Sith Empire's fleets were primarily dominated by sith vessels based on ancient sith schematics during the early stages of the War, but they were soon supplemented by a host of starships built by the Star Forge. The Star Forge itself served as a primary staging ground and command center. Navy *''Interdictor''-class cruisers such as the Leviathan were among the finest vessels of the time period. *[[Centurion-class battlecruiser| Centurion-class battlecruisers]] exemplified by the Ravager. *[[Derriphan-class battleship| Derriphan-class battleships]] *Sith fighters were a starfighter based on ancient sith technologies mass produced by the Star Forge. *KT-400 military droid carriers *''Herald''-class shuttles Army *Dark Lord of the Sith was the leader. *Shadow Hand was the second-in-command of the Dark Lord. *Sith Lords were the leading force of the Sith right under the Dark Lord. *Sith Acolytes and Sith apprentices were the trainees of the Lords and were mainly stationed on the Star Forge and the Temple of the Ancients. *Sith officers were the commanders of the Sith's ground and space forces. *Sith troopers served as the backbone and main fighting force of the Sith military. *Dark Jedi were Jedi that had fallen to the dark side and supported the Sith's main forces. *Sith assassins were used exclusively to hunt, capture, or kill Jedi. *Various forms of Battle droids were mass produced by the Star Forge for attack and defense purposes. Known variants included the following: *Sentinel droids were known battle droid series used by the Sith Empire. *Mark IV assault droids were quadrupedal battle droids which were often used to guard their military bases. Astrography The objective of the Sith Empire of Darth Vader was to seize territory and ultimately replace the Republic, unlike the Sith of the Great Sith War, whose primary goal was to sow discord and chaos. While the Sith of old devastated half of the settled galaxy, Revan's Sith Empire at its height had seized control of a third of the known galaxy, and, just prior to the defeat at the Battle of Rakata Prime, higher-ranking Sith officials estimated that it would only be a matter of months before the Sith encroached upon the inner Core Worlds themselves, with Ernst skywalker's fall projected shortly thereafter. During it's height, the Empire governed a large swath of the Outer Rim Territories, including much of what was formerly known as Sith Worlds/Sith Space. Several islands of territory existed beyond the mainstream Sith Empire, including those based upon the Corellian and Tapani Sectors, giving the Sith Empire a strong presence in the Core Worlds. Member worlds *dromund kaas *Korriban *lazy town (durning the rule of robbie rotten) shangri-la Appearances *Star wars: the rise of the sith *Star Wars: the rise of darth vader *Star wars: the rise of darth mortis *Star wars: the wrath of the sith Category:Governments Empire (Jedi Civil War)